


Adrien Agreste Gets Cucked

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Moving On, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Cucking, Unrequited Crush, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Adrien realizes he likes Marinette as more than a friend just a bit too late. Kagami knows this, and is pleased to wordlessly let the far too oblivious and indecisive boy know how late he is to the chase.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 481





	Adrien Agreste Gets Cucked

“...So I gave them a commission discount. I get way too much from my usual commissioners anyway, and it’s such a small design, so it’s really fine!” Marinette finished the story, and Adrien could only barely keep back an affectionate sigh.

“You’re really kind, Marinette.” Adrien said, with a small smile. Ever since he realized how he felt about Marinette, it was hard to keep himself from getting too flustered around her. He cared about her, really. He was wrong to reject her all those months ago...

“Ah, thanks, Adrien!” She smiled sweetly, adjusting her wallet in her hands. They’d met outside the movie theatre. Adrien was thinking of maybe, *possibly*, asking for an im promptu date?

“Ah, Marinette. Apologies for being late.” Adrien’s eyesbrows raised as he looked turned to see Kagami walking up to them. He was going to question why she was here, but—

“Kagami, you’re here!” Marinette’a happy voice got his attention, and he watched as Marinette nearly tackled Kagami in a hug. The two girls embraced sweetly, and when they parted, Kagami’s arm remained looped around her waist. Adrien blinked. When had they become such good friends?

“Ready to see the movie, Mari-hime?” Kagami smiled happily at her. Marinette blushes and nodded, leaning into her as they walked to the doors.

“Yeah, bye, Adrien!” Marinette called, not looking back. Adrien watched as Kagami held the door open for her. Then, Kagami turned, looked Adrien straight in the eye, and smirked. The door shut behind her, leaving Adrien feeling cold as ice even in the Parisian summer sun.


End file.
